Update R41
''Release 41 - ''Colossal Castle Date: 2017 - 05 - 01 New Features and Content Major balance pass TNT * Coal can now be processed into Gunpowder (1:1 exchange) * TNT can blow up fossil layer at 4 radius * TNT now unlocks on collecting coal * Large TNT is now Strong TNT * Strong TNT can blow up stalactite layer with 5 radius * Strong TNT unlocks on crafting TNT * Advanced TNT now blows up lava layer at 6 radius * Advanced TNT unlocks on crafting Strong TNT * Super TNT now blows up corruption layer at 7 radius * Super TNT unlocks on crafting advanced TNT Excavators * Basic Excavators now blow up fossil layer * Advanced Excavators now blow up stalactite layer * Advanced Excavators no longer requires diamond to unlock * Super Excavators now blow up lava and corruption layer * Super Excavators no longer require Lumite to unlock Combat * Pigsy, Night Pigsy & Corrupted Pigsy regular attack damage reduced * Pigsy, Night Pigsy & Corrupted Pigsy charge attack damage increased * Pigsy hitpoints reduced * Leafi hitpoints reduced * Rockster and Night Rockster hitpoints reduced * Night Rockster armor increased * Night Rockster, Corrupted Rockster regular attack damage reduced * Rockster, Night Rockster, and Corrupted Rockster charge attack damage increased * Chizzard, Night Chizzard, and Blizzard Chizzard charge attack damage increased * Night Chizzard and Blizzard Chizzard hitpoints reduced * Corrupted Chizzard regular attack damage reduced * Blizzard Chizzard armor increased * Blizzard Chizzard freezing debuff duration increased Potions & Healing * Basic Healing Potion reduced healing amount * Basic Healing Potion cooldown added * Advanced Healing Potion increased healing amount * Advanced Healing Potion cooldown added * Regenerate health effects on player doubled * Mushroom healing duration decreased * Mushroom cooldown increased * Health Regeneration Potion duration set to 120 seconds * Health Regeneration Potion now unlocks on basic healing potion * Stamina Regeneration Potion is now Speed Potion * Speed Potion increases movement speed for 300 seconds Equipment * Leather Pauldron now requires Leather Breastplate (to unlock) Environmental * Breath duration now 40 seconds * Freeze meter rate increases 2X faster * Freezing damage doubled * Heat rate increases 25% faster * Placed tar blocks spreads +1 distance * Iron nodes now produce more iron Recipes adjusted * TNT * Strong TNT * Super TNT * Advanced Extractor * Super Extractor * Advanced Healing Potion * Health Regeneration Potion * Speed Potion Adventure Picture Frame changes * No longer uses completed adventure pictures * Now provides a large selection of preset images * This system will be revisited in the future New Premium Block Set: Colossal Castle Super Bundle * Medieval Brick Wall * Medieval Banner Wall * Medieval Crest Wall * Medieval Brick Inset Wall * Medieval Spike Wall * Medieval Torch * Medieval Lamp * Medieval Sword * Medieval Switch * Medieval Chair * Medieval Throne * Medieval Stairs * Medieval Carpeted Stairs * Medieval Roof * Medieval Door * Medieval Fireplace * Medieval Chandelier * Medieval Chain * Medieval Chest * Medieval Table * New Colossal Castle Blueprint * Several new “bundles” purchase options * Overhauled ingame tutorial ** Type “/tutorial reset” if you’d like to try these from the beginning. Type “/tutorial off” if you’d like to shut them off. * Sleeping in beds now restores health to full ** New sleeping animations * Hold shift and click to process or forge five things at a time Improvements * Overhauled store UI * Revised and improved ingame HUD * Tweaks to world / adventure browser UI * New Creativerse logo applied ingame * Creature “push” animations and effects improved * Added warning when trying to publish an adventure without a screenshot or description * Sword art overhaul * Gauntlet art overhaul * Keepa ascend / descend animations added * Tweaks to creature and player animations * Taking a picture from an adventure gate or checkpoint UI returns you to that UI after the picture is taken * Exiting to main menu from an adventure or world will take you to the adventure (or world) browser * Improved creature selection for Mob Spawner * Health and stamina bars now show value * Better default name and description for unassigned adventure gates * Improved store surfacing ingame * Player’s first world now has “Default to Visitor” basic option on by default * Various new sounds and music fixes * Add tabbing through fields in machine UIs * Significant improvements to ‘picking’ detection so it better matches what you are are visually aiming at Bugfixes * Substantial memory usage and performance fixes * Lighting fixes * Fixed ladder animations * Fixed ladder top dismount * Added feedback for attempting to purchase Pro when the Steam overlay is off * Fix for shadows jittering the further from the center of the map the player goes * Fix for occlusion culling to account for shadow casting direction * Fixed a bug that caused sign text to stop showing up when leaving area and returning * Add missing PVP setting to claims, so PVP can be enabled within a claim. Claim PVP setting overrides world PVP settings, like fire and TNT. * Client can recover from some temporary file write access issues, generally from anti-virus or anti-malware programs scanning files that the game downloads to the user temp directory before moving them to the game directory. This would cause the changes in a world not to be reflected by that client. Category:Patch Notes